The Crystal Heart
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: Full summary inside. The Trix cast a spell that could be Bloom's downfall. Musa, being the only member of the Winx who knows the whereabouts of The Crystal Heart, must travel back in time to the Sengoku Jidai to find it. Can Inu & the gang be of any help?
1. Chapter 1

**The Crystal Heart**

**Author's Note: **I've been back and forth with this idea a hundred times. I didn't know whether I wanted to commit to something that I wasn't entirely sure about or not. I hope you enjoy it, I really do. I've never done a crossover before so please don't give me flames. Critique is always appreciated though.

I'll also be finishing Stalked as soon as get my inspiration for it back. At the moment I'm just not interested in it. Sorry, hopefully this project gets finished soon and it'll have to hold you over until I finish Stalked.

**Summary: **The Trix cast a spell on Bloom that will be her undoing. Now the only way to save her is to retrieve the Crystal Heart, an ancient power fueled by the power of demons and purified by the heaven kami. The only problem is that only someone with a pure heart can hold it without being purified themselves and only Musa knows where to find it. She'll have to rely on new friends, learn to control her strange new abilities and believe in herself more than she ever has before if she wants to save Bloom before the Trix take over the universe. Can she do it or is she doomed to fail from the start?

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the Winx Club or InuYasha. Only the plot is mine.

"Sisters, is everything prepared?" Icy's voice cut through the darkened room. The Trix had confined themselves to this abandoned warehouse after Baltor's embarrassing demise. They'd been plotting and preparing for weeks and finally they were close. Icy dreamed of total domination. She only had to rid the universe of the sole carrier of the Dragon Fire first. This spell should do just that. The best part; it was almost entirely untraceable.

"Yes Icy." Darcy shivered. This magic was of the darkest form and the power forming was enough to send shivers of excitement up her spine.

"Ugh. This is taking too long. Can we just do this so I can go back to playing with my twisters?" Stormy whined while approaching the circle.

Icy bent over to light the fifth candle. "Shut up Stormy. I do not want to fail again."

Stormy rolled her eyes. "Then don't."

Four white candles and one red candle lit the floor sitting on the edge of the chalk pentagram. A lock of Bloom's hair and a few drops of Darcy and Stormy's blood sat in a bowl in the center covered in water. The only thing needed was a drop of Icy's blood and the proper words. Icy formed a shard of ice and pressed it to the tip of her middle finger. She squeezed and watched as the blood fell into the bowl and a white foam began to swirl around in the bowl.

"Take my hands sisters." As the three linked hands Icy began. "Wisperian Crystals, we ask you to link us to the powers of the Ancient Witches. Summon their spirits and join us." A loud boom sounded from above them as the lights flickered. "We thank you."

"As dark as night is

so your soul shall be.

Feel the pain,

be crippled from it.

Scream until you can no more.

Blood boil

and heart fail.

Ancient Witches,

remove the threat before us.

Destroy the Dragon Fire

and bring to the carrier

the most painful of deaths."

A chorus of maniacal laughs rang out from around the Trix as the candles were blown out and the ingredients disappeared. The Trix fell to the ground. Now to rest before they made their move. "Sisters, I believe we may succeed yet."

* * *

It was a warm day in the city of Magix and the Winx were celebrating the end of their exams with their favorite specialists.

"I'm just saying that while egg whites are a good facial, honey is so much better. It smells better too." Stella flicked her hair over her shoulder and resumed studying her green nails. She was sitting at a table with Brandon, Musa, and Riven. The two boys were trying to pay attention to the conversation going on while Musa bluntly refused to let Stella try the new facial idea on her.

"Stella, I get what you're trying to say, I really do. But if you think I'm letting you put honey on my face you're crazy. I broke out in hives the last time you experimented on me." Musa slurped the last of her milkshake and held up the glass for Bloom to pick up on the way back by her table.

Riven put his arm over her shoulder. "I don't know Muse. Maybe you should try it."

Brandon sighed. Riven really was clueless sometimes.

Musa turned to glare at her boyfriend. "What exactly are you trying to say Riven?"

"Here we go." Stella pulled out her nail file and pretended to be intrigued by her nails instead of the drama boiling in front of her.

"What? No, I just meant that I like the smell of honey." Riven backtracked over his words. That came out wrong, really wrong.

Musa blew a lock of hair out of her face. "Yeah, whatever Riven. Stella, I'll see you back at the dorm. Bye Brandon." She stood and began walking to the door when a crash rang out from behind her.

She turned to see everyone staring at Bloom. She had dropped the tray she was carrying and her boss started yelling at her. Sky bent to help clean up and within moments the rest of the group joined him. Musa was more preoccupied with the expression that had captivated Bloom's face. The girl wore a mask of pure pain. Musa began to walk to her. "Bloom? Bloom, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It burns Musa! Get it out! Put the fire out!" Bloom started pulling at her skin before she began hitting herself.

"Sky, stop her!" Musa dropped her bag and ran to the girl to help. Before she could reach her, Bloom started screaming. An ear-splitting scream. Musa had to drop to the floor and cover her ears. She had never heard anything like it before. The sound began echoing in Musa's head and before she could even figure out what was happening she fainted. The last thing she saw was Riven and Brandon running toward her and behind them Bloom released a ring of fire throwing everyone back and shattering every glass surface around her.

* * *

Musa opened her eyes and sat up. Her head was still pounding and her arm hurt. She looked around the room. It was a hospital. Alfea's infirmary had pink sheets and purple walls, Red Fountain's had red blankets and yellow walls and someone was always screaming. This room though had white sheets, white walls, cheesy paintings and smelled faintly of antiseptic and death.

She tried to stand up but was stopped by the cord to the IV that was protruding from her arm. She pulled the cord out and began pulling on the sticky circles that were attached to her arms and chest. The machine next to her began to emit an unceasing beep and she looked at it for a moment before an angry nurse came in.

"And just what exactly do you think you're doing missy?" The nurse reattached the cords before turning toward Musa. "I'm Marissa, the head nurse on this floor. Your doctor will be here in a bit to check on you."

"Um, thanks. I'm fine though, really. Can I go?" Musa looked at the nurse and then around the room again. Bloom. "My friend, the girl that was hurt at the ice cream shop, is she okay?"

The nurse puckered her lips. "She's in ICU. She's stable for the moment though. As for leaving, as soon as Dr. Wilkinson clears you I'm sure that fiance of yours will be more than happy to whisk you away."

Musa tried to control her face. "Fiance? Who-?"

"Musa." Riven walked over to her bed and sat on the side. "Thank the Great Dragon you're alright!"

The nurse made a humming noise and left. Musa turned to Riven. "Fiance? What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to just lie like that but they would only let family in to see you. Someone had to sign your admittance papers and I didn't want them calling your dad. He would freak out and worry over nothing. I mean you just fainted, right?" Riven ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Stella's pissed and Brandon and Sky have already lectured me. They wouldn't let me see you otherwise."

Musa smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "Thank you. I really don't want to worry my dad over this." Musa looked out of the window and bit her lip. "How's Bloom? I mean really? Marissa wouldn't tell me anything."

Riven held the girl tighter. "It's bad Musa. It's really bad. Mrs. Faragonda is looking at her now. As soon as the doctor lets you leave we're supposed to check in with her." Riven could feel Musa's tears seep through his shirt as he rocked her gently.

* * *

The white doors slid open as Musa and Riven entered the room. Mrs. Faragonda looked up. "Oh good. You're here. I was afraid I would have to repeat myself. Come in."

Musa sat in a white chair at the far end of the room. "How is she?"

Stella walked over and sat on Musa's lap. "They think she's going to die Musa!" Stella buried her head in Musa's hair. Other than Bloom, Musa was the closest thing to a sister that Stella had. When Brandon or Bloom failed to comfort her, Musa would.

Musa looked up to Mrs. Faragonda. "You know how to save her though right?"

"I know of a way, yes. But it's difficult and entirely out of the question." Mrs. Faragonda put her face and her hand and tried to calm the pounding between her ears.

"Mrs. Faragonda, how many times has Bloom saved us? We have to." Flora spoke up from beside Bloom's bed. She was wiping Bloom's face with a cold washcloth to keep her fever from getting worse.

"I know. But this goes beyond all of that. I can't allow it."

Musa patted Stella's back letting the girl know that she intended to move. "Mrs. Faragonda, with all due respect, I think you're wrong. We've been through so much already. There's nothing the Winx Club can't do together."

Mrs. Faragonda looked over her girls. "Alright. There's a magical object I've heard of that may be able to help. It's rumored to be blessed by the heaven kami. It's supposed to be made of the purest light. If you could touch it and bring it back here..." She stumbled over her words. "No, what am I thinking? Only the purest of hearts can even touch it. It's a journey that would only lead you to your deaths. I won't have it. You are forbidden to go after it."

Musa sat back in the chair. "What's the name of this power?"

Mrs. Faragonda looked to the ceiling. "The Crystal Heart."

The name rang around inside her head. It sounded familiar. Too familiar. Her uncle had gone after it when her mother was dying. He never returned.

Musa sighed and stood up. "I have to pee." She walked over to Riven and kissed him before whispering something in his ear. Then she turned and walked out of the room. She had twenty minutes before someone figured out what she was doing and came looking for her. First stop, the Library.

* * *

Musa had made it to the Library in amazing time. Walking to the front desk to ask for a computer was almost nerve wracking. The Librarian led her to an empty computer and left. Musa sat down and opened the Realm Wide Web and found her favorite browser. She typed in _'The Crystal Heart' _and clicked search.

She clicked the first link and an encyclopedia opened. She scanned the text. _'The Crystal Heart is __an ancient power fueled by the power of demons and purified by the heaven kami. Only someone with a pure heart can hold it without being purified themselves. It exists in only a one hundred year time period. Many have have traveled to the Sengoku Jidai to grasp this power but all have failed.'_

Musa clicked the link below the small entry and opened a page about the Sengoku Jidai. Feudal era Japan. Musa sighed. So she had to travel back in time five hundred years, she could handle that. The demons in that period though, she wasn't sure about. She exited the browser and walked towards the back of the Library.

After looking around to make sure no one was watching or following her, she muttered a spell and opened a portal. "Feudal era Japan. Planet Earth." The portal turned pink and she stepped through.

Musa stepped through the portal. It was brighter than it should have been and a lot brighter. Someone or something would have noticed it. She had to get moving.

She walked no less than a quarter of a mile when she heard someone scream and a girl around her age was thrown through the bushes. Her shoulder was bleeding and her shirt was ripped. Musa ran to her side. "Are you okay?!"

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes. "Nani?"

"Hmm? Oh right, it's a different language." Musa put her hand on her throat and muttered, "Conosca questa lingua." She coughed and spoke again. "Are you okay?"

The brunette blinked. "Um yes. Thanks. Who are you?"

"I'm Musa." She stuck her hand out.

The girl took it and smiled. "I'm Kagome. Those clothes, you don't belong here do you?"

Musa looked down and laughed. She wore a yellow tank top, black skinny jeans and a pair of Stella's flats. She had her purse slung over her head so it wouldn't keep sliding off. She'd been too lazy to really bother this morning and just threw some random stuff on. "No, I suppose I don't. I'm looking for something important." Musa was about to explain further when another girl fell through the bushes.

The girl stood up and caught a giant boomerang before throwing it again. "Hiraikotsu!" She ran back through the bushes.

Musa turned to Kagome. "What's going on?"

Kagome smiled at her. "Actually I think you should head for the next village. It's not safe here at the moment." She pointed out the way and ran back through the bushes.

Musa was curious. She slung her bag around to her back and walked through the bushes. Following the vibrations in the ground she found Kagome and the other girl fighting a rather large snake.

The snake extended to it's full height and spit out a vicious smelling mist. A boy with silver hair jumped toward Kagome and grabbed her before the mist could reach her. He sat her out of the way and ran at the snake. While he was distracted another snake slithered up behind Kagome. No one saw it coming. Suddenly Kagome turned around and screamed as the snake's tail pierced her leg.

The group tried to make their way to her but they couldn't seem to get around the other snake and this one was closing in on it's target. Musa dropped her bag and crossed her arms above her head. "Winx Enchantix!" She summoned her energy and aimed for the snakes head. "Boogie Blaster!" While two pink stereos began pumping the snake full of a loud beat Musa flew to Kagome and picked her up before carrying her out of the way.

"Kazanna!" The monk removed his prayer beads and sucked in the first snake before turning and pulling in the second and wrapping the beads back around his right arm.

He straightened his robe before he and the rest of the bedraggled group descended on her. The silver haired boy spoke first. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you?"

"OSWARI." The necklace around his neck began to glow and he plummeted to the ground. "Sorry about that. InuYasha's just like that. You already know my name. That's InuYasha, the other is Sango the Demon Slayer, this is the Monk Miroku, that is Kirara the Two-Tailed Demon Cat, and this little guy is Shippou. Guys, this is Musa."

A chorus of greetings met Musa along with a 'Feh.' from the boy on the ground. Musa smiled at them. "Hi."

"If you don't mind my asking Lady Musa, what are you? I've never seen power like that before." Miroku walked up to the girl.

"Watch it Houshi." Sango warned him keeping her eyes on his hands.

"Now, now Sango. My intentions were pure." Miroku rubbed the back of his head before turning back to Musa.

Musa blushed and let her Enchantix fade. "I'm an Enchantix fairy."

Kagome looked at her. "I thought fairies were just stories."

Musa smiled. "No, we're just as real as demons. There just doesn't happen to be a lot of fairies on Earth."

"On Earth? If you're not from Earth then where are you from?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"I'm from a planet rather far from here called Magix. Well, technically I'm from Melody but I attend a school for fairies in Magix." Musa yawned and looked over the group before remembering Kagome's wound. "Does that hurt?" Musa pointed at her shoulder.

Kagome looked down. "Only a little. It'll be better in a day or two. No big deal."

Musa scowled. "It looks painful. Can I?" She pointed at the wound again.

"Um sure. What are you going to do?" Kagome and the group looked on in wonder as Musa touched the wound and muttered, "Guarisca." The bleeding stopped and the skin patched itself up.

Musa bent down and grabbed some baby wipes out of her bag. She wiped the blood off Kagome's shoulder and stood back to look at her work before doing the same with her leg. "There. All better."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

InuYasha coughed. "So what are you doing so far from home?"

Musa looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm looking for The Crystal Heart."

**A/N:** This is just a sneak peek. I'll be updating when I get the rest of it finished. I just want to know what you think.


	2. Backup?

A/N: Apparently, this will be updated incredibly slowly. I really want to write this because it's such a fun plot but I have no dedication to it. I will finish it though, even if it takes a few years. Hopefully, it won't take that long.

I changed my pen name too. I outgrew macabreXpurinsesu so I decided to change it. Sorry about any confusion.

I also kind of forgot what the specifics of the plot line were so I'm winging it. I do remember the new transformation that Musa earns. It's really cool. I have to explain it now or I might not remember it later when I go to write it. Also, most characters will probably be OOC. I'm sorry but I'm writing them according to how I think they should be. Well, InuYasha's crew is OOC simply because it's been so long since I wrote something for it that I'm incredibly rusty.

Musa's new transformation; Demonix. It takes all the evil in a person's heart and puts it on the surface, causing their heart to be purified. That will be how she gets the Crystal Heart. Purple tutu type skirt, black leggings, purple suede boots, black fishnet covering her stomach, purple top like her Believix top, and purple fingerless gloves. Her hair is in a low side ponytail with purple streaks, she also has a silver treble clef that shows up on her right shoulder blade(it will always be there). It's a Badge of Courage. Her make-up in incredibly dark. Think 'scene kid' make-up.

Anyway, enjoy.

Stella hung up her cell phone after once again receiving the stupid message. _We're sorry. The number you have dialed cannot be reached. Please hang up and try again. _Stella paced the room before stopping by Bloom's bed and watching the unconscious girl. They're losing Bloom and then Musa runs off somewhere and doesn't tell any one where she was going. This was completely unfair.

Brandon placed his hand on Stella's shoulder and turned around to hold her. He had an idea about what Musa was doing but telling Stella now would only cause more trouble and pain for his girlfriend so he kept his mouth shut and let her cry on him.

Helia watched Riven. He was good at reading people and he from simply observing someone he could tell when they weren't telling everything. Riven wasn't telling everything. He closed his sketchpad and stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "Riven, what did Musa tell you before she left?"

Riven looked up from his book. "She went to the bathroom." He shrugged and went back to his book.

Nabu sighed. "Riven, if Musa did something stupid she could be in trouble right now."

Riven groaned and closed his book. "Fine. She said she had an idea and she needed me to trust her. That's all. Really."

Musa stretched and dove again. Kagome giggled from somewhere behind them. She and the girls had decided to go the hot springs after they reached the village. Kagome's leg had been cramping up and Sango was stiff after fighting those snakes. Musa was stressed. She was beginning to regret not telling Stella and Riven where she went. Right about now Stella would be having a full on panic attack and Riven would be worried. He'd also be lying to everyone about what she was really doing. Everyone would fall for it, of course. He was a great liar. Brandon would be able to read him so he knew by now what was going on but he wouldn't say anything. Not around Stella anyway. Helia and Sky would know something was up but it would be days before they figured it out.

A twig snapped behind her catching her attention. She listened to the immediate area around her. Something was breathing. When another twig snapped Sango whirled around to look into the woods.

She sighed and sunk back into the water. "If you know what's best for you Houshi, I'd suggest you go back to the village. InuYasha wouldn't take you being out here very well."

Musa heard a gasp and then several twig snaps as the heartbeat sped up and the intruder broke into a run. Sango and Kagome began laughing hysterically. Musa was confused. "Uh… what just happened?"

"Miroku's a bit of a perv. He tries to spy on Sango bathing quite a bit but he tends to forget that I'm out here too." Kagome turned around and grabbed a shampoo bottle behind her. She popped it open and the scent of honey filled the air. She dumped some in Sango's hand before turning to Musa. "Want some?"

Musa smiled. She remember her fight with Riven and the regret grew. "Sure."

She finished her bath and got out. She grabbed her bag and dug through it. She had spent the weekend at home with dad. She went to the ice cream shop as soon as she got back so she had three changes of clothes and some other necessities. She grabbed a clean pair of ripped skinny jeans, clean underwear, and a clean purple v-neck shirt.

"Ooh. You have clean clothes. So lucky." Kagome looked a bit jealous of the clean fabrics.

Sango finished dressing as Kagome got out. Musa laughed. "Want some clean clothes? We can do laundry before we head back and the clothes can dry in the hut. Pick out what you want.

Kagome scooped down to the bag and began digging through. She grabbed some jean shorts and a light blue tank top. After dressing she grabbed Musa's sneakers and slipped them on. She looked over herself. "Man, I want these shoes. They're amazing!"

Sango snickered. "They're certainly bright enough."

Musa looked at the shoes. "Oh yeah. Neon sneakers are kind of a trend going on in Magix at the moment. I have some boots in there that go with another outfit, it's winter in Melody and I was just visiting before I came here, and they have a spell put on them that make a shimmer run through them every few seconds in the dark. They're like glow in the dark shoes."

Sango looked amazed and Kagome began jumping up and down. "Oh man, I really want some shoes like that. I have to come to Magix to shop some time."

Musa put everything back in her bag and scooped up the wet clothes she had just watched. "Do you have any type of magic in you?"

Kagome put her index finger on her chin. "Well, I'm a priestess so I suppose so."

Musa smiled. "Then you can go to Magix. Technically the only in the group who might have some issues with getting through the barrier would be Sango. I mean, InuYasha, Shippo, and Kirara are demons so they could get through and Miroku's a monk." She squinted her eyes and thought for a second. "I could transfer a small amount of magic into Sango long enough for her to get through."

Sango smiled. "As fun as that sounds, I think Kagome and InuYasha should be the only to travel through time. There's a lot that can go wrong."

"Yeah," Musa sighed. "We wouldn't want the universe collapsing in on itself, now would we? Well, it's settled then. Kagome, you and your friends help me get to the Crystal Heart and I'll take you on an all-expense paid shopping spree through Magix. I'll show you around the three schools-"

"Three schools? I thought there was only one." Sango looked confused.

"Oh, there's Alfea, which is my school, Cloud Tower for the witches, female versions of wizards, and Red Fountain for the specialists. It's pretty much military school with the bonus of learning to ride, tame, and wrangle dragons." Musa shivered. "Dragons and I don't mix well. They're pretty susceptible to loud sounds and I'm a music fairy so most everything I do is loud. Scarlett, Riven's dragon, hates me. She seriously tried to eat me once. Riven was pissed but Scarlett is his dragon so he's bonded to her. She's just really territorial and her personality is a lot like Riven's so she's possessive and egotistical."

Kagome snorted. "Sounds like InuYasha." Sango giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

Musa snickered. "Anyways, I'll also take to Melody and show you around there, take you shopping, to the spa, the best restaurants, and you'll stay as an honored guest in my castle."

Both girls immediately snapped to attention. "C-castle? You live in a castle?" Kagome nearly screamed, causing several villagers to glare at the group of girls.

Musa rubbed the back of her neck as she stepped through the entrance of the hut the group was staying in. "Uh… yeah. I'm a princess. It's totally not a big deal. So are you going to help?"

InuYasha looked up from his Ramen. "Help wif wha?" He asked through the stream of noodles hanging out of his mouth.

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha, smaller bites. Yikes, you're going to choke. Yes Musa, we'll help. Miroku, what all do you know about the Crystal Heart?"

Miroku shifted Shippo around so he was asleep on his shoulder instead of his lap. "Quite a bit actually."

Kagome smiled. "Well, that settles it. We'll escort you to the Heart-" She turned to face InuYasha. "-and we'll collect any jewel fragments we come across on the way." She turned back to face the rest of the group. "We'll leave at first light. Miroku, tell us everything you know about the Crystal Heart."

Riven sat on his bed staring out of the open window. The stars were ridiculously bright tonight.

Stella snored from Brandon's bed. She had an anxiety attack earlier in the day and refused to leave Brandon's side so the teachers made an exception and allowed her to sleep at Red Fountain. Sky had stayed behind at the hospital with Bloom, bluntly refusing to leave her side.

Brandon walked out of the bathroom and finished drying his hair. He grabbed a comb from his dresser and turned back to look at his friend. He sighed and checked on Stella. Seeing she was still sound asleep, he walked to the window with Riven. He combed his hair and tossed the comb behind him somewhere. "So she went after that thing Faragonda was talking about."

Riven looked at his friend. "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

Brandon chuckled. "Dude, Musa's practically a little sister. Sometimes, I think I know her better than you do. She had a 'Eureka!' look on her face when Faragonda was talking about it and when she didn't come back from the bathroom after twenty minutes, I knew she went after it. She's the only one in the group besides Stella brave enough to bluntly defy orders and do what she thinks is right." He snorted. "It's a bad habit she picked up from you."

Riven smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a bad influence."

Brandon got up to call and check in with Sky.

Riven sighed before and watched the stars.

Brandon suddenly gasped. "Brain blast!" He ran back over to the window. "Dude, Musa went after the Crystal Heart, alone, completely unprepared."

Riven's heart jolted and sped up. "Shit. Why didn't I think of that?"

Brandon's smile grew when Stella sat up.

Stella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "So what are we going to do?"

The boys shared a look before grinning and turning back to her. "Rescue mission." They said in unison.

Stella squealed. "Just the three of us? Right now?"

The boys nodded and Stella's smile grew. "I'm in. Let's get packed and go! Move, move, move!"

A/N: So nothing really happened in this chapter. The girls are just getting to know each other and since every time I think about who would go on a rescue mission to save Musa it's always these three, I made them a small group inside of a larger group. It's like… the whole group is close but these four pretty much bonded and formed a makeshift family. It's weird but in my head those four are always together.


End file.
